


The Love Games

by Mfullbuster



Category: Creepgar, Ragehappy - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mfullbuster/pseuds/Mfullbuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin confesses his love for Michael but he plays it off as a joke. Now Gavin must prove to him that he truly cares for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

Today was the day, the day that Gavin was going to say it all. The sandy haired man got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth raw and combed his bed matted hair. “ I should cut it soon”,he thought to himself.His green eyes stared back at him and he knew today was going to be the perfect day.  
Gavin ran out to the car eagerly awaiting Geoff to take them to work. Geoff paused before getting in the red Honda. He was shocked to see that Gavin was waiting for him in the vehicle usually it was the other way around. He shrugged his shoulders, and walked around to the driver side.  


This morning,they were running late after staying up last night trying to get the Let’s Build ready for editing. Geoff rubbed his eyes and noticed Gavin being as jittery as a jackrabbit on crack. He was the first to break the silence, “Jesus Gavin. Your jumpy as dicks.” The Brit turned his head causing his hair to flip in the air, “ Um...Oh I’m good. I’m top actually, just excited to get to work.”  


“Yeah okay, buddy.” The rest of the car ride was rode out in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the thumping of Gavin’s leg against the dashboard.  
When they arrived at the Achievement Hunter office, Gavin nearly fell out of the car as he rushed to the building. Though the pair was running late they managed to still beat almost everyone there. Barbara was in the break room preparing a pot of coffee for the people that got in early enough to snag a cup. Everyone after that has to prepare themselves for the coffee version of the Hunger Games.  


Gavin saw a half-asleep Barbara and waved at her. “ Morning Barbara, Good day we’re having.” She only glared at the Brit and walked over to her desk. He slowly walked over to the entryway of their office space, and peered in. The only other person in the office was Jack, who was early today. The blond bobbed over to his desk thinking to himself. “Was today the right day or should I wait? Had he enough time to cope with his loss?” While pondering these questions he slowly nodded to himself.  
Today was the one year anniversary of Michael and Gavin working together in Achievement Hunter. It had only been three months since he and Lindsey broke up with each other. Michael had made a slow recovery, but was almost back to normal. The true question was if Gavin was ready to take a chance.  
Michael arrived late to work that day due to the heavy Austin traffic. His auburn hair looked messy under his Banjo beanie. He was already in a pissey mood, but it didn't help that there wasn’t any coffee left in the pot, or any to make. A morning of Michael with no coffee was a living hell for everyone else in the office. Gavin looked over to his desk to find a cup filled with brown liquid. He had been so excited that he didn’t even realize that it was there.  
Green eyes slowly moved to find the back of Banjo’s face, “Um Mi-cool.” Michael spun around and glared at Gavin causing him to feel nervous. “What the fuck do you want, Gavin?”  


“If you want you can have my coffee. I mean you have to heat it up first, but it’s yours Mi-cool.”  
Michael’s face turned to guilt as he heard what he wanted, “ Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m not a coffee drinker anyway. I don’t know why I bloody grabbed it” He handed the creeper mug to the American. With the mug in hand he ran off to the nearest microwave to heat up his drink. He didn’t say thank you, but Gavin was okay with that. He knew that Michael was tired and would perk up with some coffee. Plus he understood that everyone else would have been in a bad mood if Michael was without caffeine.  
Today was a busy day for the Achievement Hunters, so when lunch came around everyone was ready to take a break from non-stop work. Michael was in a better mood than before now having caffeine in his system. Gavin had been debating if he should wait to tell him, causing his work editing to be sloppy;He went from being on the top of the world, to a crap hole. Geoff saw the mood swings working there way through his friend, but he decided to see if he could work themselves out before he interfered.  
When everyone’s lunch hour came around the saving of materials had begun. Ryan had to leave early because his son was ill and no one could take care of him. Ray went across the street to his place in order to catch some sleep. Jack rolled his chair in, and turned to Geoff, “Hey where do you wanna go today for some food.” Geoff shrugged, “How about some Chipotle or somethin.”Then the two of the proceeded out of the door to a car. This left Gavin and Michael alone together for the first time all day.

Gavin looked over his shoulder to find Michael creating the game play for this weeks Five Facts. He was so focused on his game the Brit couldn't help but to stare. He thought he should wait to tell Michael, but this was going to be the only time they were going to have alone all day. He spun his chair all the way around and began to thump his leg against the floor. “So Mi-cool you’re not going to eat lunch today.” Michael turned his chair around to meet his friends, “I have a lot of work to do. I forgot to do the game play for the Zelda Five Facts and I need to get it done like fucking now.”  
“Okay. Um...Mi-cool can I tell you something?” This was a good of a time as any for Gavin, but he still thought about how he was going to word this. His leg, nervously moved faster as he waited for the American’s response. His own thoughts distracted him that he didn’t even notice Michael was talking to him. “ What is it dumbass? You don’t need to ask to talk to me.”  
His leg stopped shaking and his bright green eyes looked into his best friend’s. “ Mi-cool I think that...that. Oh bollocks, just forget about it.”

 

“Damn it Gav, just spit it out. I’m not going to tell if it’s something embarrassing”

“I think that I love you.” Gavin let out the words before he had a chance to think causing his cheeks to slowly turn red. Silence filled the room,and only the hum of the computers could be heard. For a second he thought that the American didn’t hear the Brit, but that ended as soon as that thought entered Gav’s head.Michael suddenly bursted out laughing, and points at his friend barely being able to talk. “Mi-coool, I think that I love you” he mocked Gavin’s accent. “You really are a funny one Mr.Free. Thanks for helping my shitty mood.”  


All the Brit could do was stare at his friend’s brown eyes. Slowly he whispered words to himself that only he could hear. Michael saw the quiver of his lips and looked up with confusion. “I mean what I say Mi-cool. I really do love you.” Gavin’s voice boomed through the office, and the went back down to a low whimper. “I’ll prove it to you. I’ll show that I really care for you deeply.”

“Okay Gav. Do whatever you want to do but don’t take this joke of yours to far” His tone was sharp and sarcastic.The sandy haired man grabbed his wallet resting over the hole on his desk. He stormed out of the office not knowing what he was going to do next. He only knew that he had to truly proved he loved his best friend.Gavin’s heart began to flutter with anger and sadness. This was not how he wanted it to go.


	2. Operation: Michael Free

Gavin ran out of the door hold back his tears. In his mind he had a different scenario on how Michael was going to react. Somewhere deep down he felt that the American was secretly in love with his best friend, but his dream was only but a glimmer. Now the Brit was running past the empty front desk, and into the parking lot of the office. 

Austin, in the middle of June is hot as dicks(as Geoff would put it), and Gav could feel it. The young man had no idea what he was going to do. All he wanted to do was curl up, and bawl his bright green eyes out. So he called a cab to pick him up at the pharmacy by the office. Then he texted Geoff telling him that he was sick, knowing that he wouldn’t care. Geoff soon replied with a, “Feel better buddy. I’ll see you tonight.” Gavin didn’t reply, but only patiently waited for his cab while listening to My Fault by Imagine Dragons seeming to fit the situation.

The cab got there within ten minutes of the Brit calling, and it only took fifteen more to get to the Ramsey household. He grabbed the spare key from the “hidden” rock on the porch and unlocked the door. It was only him when he walked in the house, and he hoped that it would stay that way for awhile. Gavin ran into his room nearly tripping on the clothes skewed across the floor. His room wasn't super messy,but it wasn't spotless either. The laundry scattered across the floor, if they were picked up then the room wouldn’t be dirty at all.

Gavin jumped onto his bed and slowly reached over to grab his Macbook that he got for Christmas from his parents. The computer was slow to turn on, and boot all the way up,but when the Brit’s laptop was ready to work he went straight to Google, because everything could be found on there. He slowly typed in “How to make someone fall in love with you” then turned around to make sure no one was around before hitting enter, even though he knew no one was.

After an hour of searching around the internet he found nothing that would help, he even tried Bing. The only things that he could find was information relating to people already in a relationship or girls having to flash their boobs. Gav started to lose hope that Michael was ever going to love him back. “Why would a guy like him even like me? Who was I to try and ruin this friendship”, he thought out loud to himself.He decided that he was going to give, but as he started to turn off his laptop he got a bleep telling him that he had an email. 

The Brit opened up his browser and waited for his mail to load. There were eight messages in his inbox, seven of which were spam. The last message was labeled as, “A Gift to Gav”. At first he thought that the email was another piece of spam, but no one calls him Gav except for his friends. When he opened it up he was surprised to see a list of tips on getting Michael to like him, or better. He scanned through some of the advice and found it relatable to his situation. When he went to see who sent the message he found the sender to be anonymous. 

Gavin got up from his bed in order to stretch and take a drinking break. He ran to the fridge and grabbed a Sprite even though he wanted a beer. He was supposed to be sick and Geoff couldn’t see empty beer bottles in his room. After walking around for a bit he plopped back into his spot and began to read some of the suggestions. Some of them were kinda cheesy like sending flowers, or playing with his hair. But there were a couple that caught his eye that he was willing to give a try a few of them. Three of them to be exact. He would start of with the one that is that seemed the least extreme. The last one on his list would be his last resort and he had no idea how he would pull it through.  
So he started off with the first thing on his plan he deemed, Operation Make Michael Free. He knew that that was a really stupid name, but it was the only name that he could come up with. The Brit glanced over at the clock in the corner of his room, it read as a quarter til five. He had just enough time to gather what he need to start with his project. First things first he needed to get the hot glue gun and iron from the closet near Millie’s room. Then he need to get some cardboard, fabric, marker and the spare scissors. 

Gavin ran over to the closet and slowly opened the door. The felt heavy to him as he gently pulled it open. When the door was already opened the young man saw that space was a mess. This was the “black hole” closet where things got put to never be used again. Gavin saw that the iron was right in front, but he had no idea where the glue was. “First things first”, he said as he grabbed the tool. This set of a chain reaction causing all the miscellaneous items to topple all over him. “Oh, bollocks!”. But he did manage to find the glue gun draped at his feet.

After he got the black hole put back together it was already five, so Gavin had to rush to get his other items. Griffon leaves work early to get Millie from her care center, and usually gets home a few minutes after 5. In the garage was where everything else was so he ran over to the door and listened before he opened it. There was no sign of a car being in the driveway so he darted down the two stairs. The box of random fabric was on the top shelf of on the left side of the garage. He grabbed the box and got the spare set of scissors from the drawer. Then Gavin heard the hum of a car, and the sound of tires rolling onto the pavement. He jumped the stairs and ran through the door. “My mum taught me not to run with the clippers but in the words of Ray, I mean fucking yolo right.” Now it was time to go ahead with phase one of Operation Make Michael Free.


	3. Phase One

Gavin dashed to his room up the stairs with the box and scissors in hand. He hide the fabric under the bed and covered up in the sheets. Seconds later there was a knock on the door from Griffon. “Gavin honey, can I come in?”

“Yeah” The only word that the young man could conjure due to lack of breath. Griffon opened the door with a squeak and saw a panting Brit who was sweating like a pig. Griffon got a look of concern on her face. “Geoff told me you were feeling crappy. And well... you do look like it.”  
“I may have eaten something funny. I just need a bit of rest and then I’ll feel tippity top.”

“Ok if you need anything I’m right down the stairs with Millie.” Gavin just nodded his head and watch the tattooed women slither out the entryway. Now it was time to start with the first task of Operation Make Michael Free. Deep down he didn’t think that it was going to work, but you never know. Slowly he got out of bed trying to avoid the spots on the floor that creaked when you walk on them. He grabbed one of his plain, black, cotton t-shirts from his overly stuffed drawers.

When the Brit pulled out the shirt he notices a thin cardboard box hanging out of the side of the dresser. Slowly he pulled on it trying not to rip whatever was in the box. The package now in hand he saw that it was picture transfer paper,but there was only one. These could be used, when a picture is printed on them, to put a design onto a shirt. “This is going to be bloody awesome”,Gavin whispered trying not to attract Griffon, who had superhuman hearing.  


Gavin flipped open his laptop and returned to Google, where he typed in “Mavin fan art”. Thousands of results filled the screen, there was so many options that he could choose from. When he reached the bottom of the first page he found the perfect option for the shirt. It was a drawing of Michael and himself standing back to back with diamond swords in hand fully clothed in minecraft attire. He copy and pasted this image to a doc, and started to prepare the paper for the printer. He rubbed the paper in between his lanky fingers, feeling that there was a second piece. “Perfect.” On another page he found a bold font, and typed the words, “Property of Gavin Free” with the biggest font that would fit on the page.

Gav turned started to print the designs onto the papers, but it looked like it was going to take a while. The next part was to find the right fabric, and trace lettering onto it. He found a piece of cloth that was the same white as the printed font. Then the words “My Little Michael” were written out on that same cloth. By the time it took to make a write, and cut out the words the printing was done. Now it was time to get to the dirty work.  


He cleared an area by an outlet on the floor to become his new workspace. He laid the black shirt on it’s back,then flattened it of wrinkles. He cut out the remainder of the transfer paper from the image and ironed the lettering and art to the shirt. Carefully the Brit used the hot glue gun to glue the other fabric to the clothing. After some effort and six burned fingers later, Gavin was finished. The front of the shirt read “My Little Michael”, with the image in the center. Then on the back it read “Property of Gavin Free”. The clock read ten minutes after six, so it didn’t take Gav that long to finish his project. 

The first phase of this Operation had two parts, now that part one was finished, it was time to move onto part two. Gavin pulled up the Jersey Mike’s website in order to get the phone number. The sandy haired man typed in the number into his phone and waited for some soul to pick it up. Almost instantly some answered, “Welcome to Jersey Mike’s. I’m Jennifer how can I help you?”

“Hello I’m Gavin. And well Jennifer I have a strange request to ask...but it relates to sandwiches I swear” Gavin added in quickly trying not to sound like a complete creeper. 

“Well Gavin I will see what I can do.” Then the Brit gave her a quick run through of what had happened between Michael and himself. This caused the girl to fill up with emotions and was willing to help him with his plan. Gav put in his order and she said that she would have the request sent to the office the next day for lunch. Now all his plans had been set into motion.

Geoff came home after work and ran up the stairs to Gavin’s room. This noise alarmed Gav so he shoved the shirt under the bed and hopped into the blankets. The bearded man busted through the door startling the young Brit. “I fucking knew it.” Geoff looked right into Gavin’s grass colored eyes.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?”,Gavin mumbled trying to look sick.

“You damn well know what I’m talking about. Ray fucking told me.”  
A puzzled look ran up the Brit’s face; He had no clue what he was talking about. Geoff caught this look on his friends face. “Ray said that he over heard you telling Michael that you loved him, but he only laughed in your face. Ray wasn’t planning to telling anyone, but you know how well that guy is on keeping secrets.”

Gavin knew that he lost this battle with Geoff, so there was no sense in trying to covering it up. “I’m not going to lie. I told the little sausage that I loved him, but he only thought that I was joking. Now I have to prove to him that I do.” The Brit could feel tears building up in his eyes, so he tried to wipe them off before they dripped down his cheeks. Geoff was now sitting on the bed next to his friend. “You know Gav you are more than just a friend to Griff and I. You are like our own son. This means that we are willing to help you through anything. If that means getting that dumbass Michael to like it, then damn well we’re going to make it happen.”

“You damn right we will.” Griffon chimed in from the other side of the door obviously eaves dropping onto the conversation.

“You see Gavin. So what are we going to do?” Gavin felt a boost of confidence in himself. He explained to Geoff what his plan was and the phases that went into each step of the plan. The tattooed man only listed to his friend before nodding and leaving the room.

Now that the Brit was alone he was now wondering how in the hell did Ray hear the conversation. He didn’t even notice him when he stormed out of the office. But then again Gav wasn’t even paying attention to his surroundings. This also explained the anonymous email that he had received earlier in the day. Ray must have not wanting them to know that he knew, but he wanted to help his friend. He had been a Mavin shipper from day one, so he must of been the one who sent the email.

Gavin whipped out his phone from under the sheets. Then he proceeded to text the Puerto Rican. “You know Ray I bloody hate you for telling Geoff. But thanks for the advice earlier it was top.”

A few seconds later Ray sent the Brit back a text. “ X-ray and Vav”. This was all that was sent back no denying it. Gavin only smiled as he read the text. Then he proceeded down stairs for a beer tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the readers that are enjoying the fic. If there is any suggestions on how to make it better I'm willing to listen.


	4. Presentation is Key

“Wake up dumbass!” Geoff yelled into the young man’s room while ripping open his dark curtains. Even though it was seven thirty in the morning the sun was still bright as it filled up the room. Gavin winced as the luminous light shone bright in his green eyes. “Piss off Geoff”, he mumbled to a very cheery older man. 

“Come on buddy. Today is the day.”

Gavin didn’t want to go to work today, and face the headaches that awaited him there. Working at Achievement hunter was the best thing in the world and the Brit knew it, but it was hard to face someone who laughed in your face after telling him you love him. Not only that but he had a vivid dream of how the day was going to play out.  


In his dream he headed off to work like any other day. When he pulled up to the office Michael was already by his computer. No one else was around to disrupt Gavin and Michael ‘s conversation. When the Brit talked it just came out as random gibberish with a british accent. So he just showed the shirt to the American and he just laughed and pulled out a lighter. He lit the lighter with a click of the flynt (coal). Then he laugh, and proceeded to burn his hard work in front of Gavin’s bright green eyes causing tears to stream down his face. This was when Geoff had came in and woke him up.

Geoff looked at his friend who was dozing off into space. Seconds later he snapped out of his trance, and pulled himself out of his bed. Seeing Gavin getting ready to leave for work he walked out of the door,closing it behind him. The sandy haired man went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and hair. Then he slipped on a pair of jeans and his “People like Grapes” shirt. Five minutes later he wandered down the stairs, gift in hand, and went out to the car where a bearded man was waiting for him.

The pair took the back roads in order to beat rush hour. It took them about half an hour to reach the office but the longer it took the better in the mind of Gavin. The man knew that Michael wasn’t that mean, and especially not to him. He just knew that this was too cheesy to work. Still it may work, he just had to keep his chin up.  
Geoff parked in the back of the lot and waited to get out. Gavin peered over in confusion, “What are you doing? Weren't you the one who wanted to get to work so badly?”

“Yeah dickwad. I just wanted to tell you to not worry about what’s going to happen. Deep down I know that Michael really cares for you he just needs to nut up and say it.”

“Thanks Geoff I needed that.” At this moment it seemed like all of his worries were slowly being washed away. Maybe this was going to work. I mean he had a night to process what had happened the day before.

“Any time buddy. Remember what I said.” Geoff said with a sly grin on his face.The office was busy, people were buzzing around trying to get some fresh coffee. Gavin didn’t he bother to say hello to anyone, he just went and plopped into his desk. He hid the shirt for Michael in a container under his desk. The Brit would wait until Michael’s lunch had been delivered then he would hand it to him them. No one would be in the office because everyone always went off to do their own thing. Gavin met eyes with Ray as he entered the office. The Puerto Rican was half asleep from probably just waking up, but he did notice Gavin glaring at him. “Good morning to you too.” Ray then went splat into his chair as he waited for his computer to boot.

Shortly after Michael came in with coffee in hand, appearing to be in a much better mood than yesterday. He was wearing a pair of loose jeans and and his “kickass” My Little Pony shirt. All Gavin could do was stare as Michael glided over to his chair. “Morning Mi-cool”

The American tilted his head towards the younger man. “Mm.....Yeah morning Gav.” He was still half asleep most likely from getting up earlier trying to beat traffic. Work had to be done today. Gavin had to edit the Let’s Play for the day,(Geoff and him traded jobs), and Michael had a Rage Quit to record today. The both of them were so busy that they didn't even have time to speak with each other.

Lunch slowly came around the office, as the time began to tick closer to noon Gavin’s leg began to thump and twitch with more intensity. Geoff would come over to “check” on his progress with the editing when he noticed Gav getting more jumpy. Then he would tell him to calm down and that it was going to be okay. Then Gavin would begin to calm down again hearing his friend helping him out. 

The Brit waited for people to leave the Achievement hunter office for lunch, but no one did. Even Jack had brought his lunch today, he never did that. Ray usually went back home to sleep or do what he does at home, but he stayed. Ryan went out sometimes so it wasn’t surprising to see him stay behind, but Ray and Jack.Gavin knew that Geoff had to be up to this, the people that always left the office were staying. “That fucking prick” Gavin mumbled to himself.  
When the clock showed fifteen minutes after noon the delivery girl for Michael had arrived. “Is there a Michael Jones around here?”

Michael picked his head up as he heard his name, “That would be me miss.” She handed him the package and left the building. Michael’s face lit up he knew that in the box was a sandwich from his favorite shop. Michael’s face was confused as he saw the box was the size and shape of an extra large pizza. “I wonder what the fuck is in here.” Gavin could feel the blush in his cheeks as he watched the man in awe. 

Michael slowly lifted the box to find a giant italian sub in the shape of a heart. This was Gavin’s cue, when the box was opened he would hand the American his shirt. Gavin dug underneath his desk until he felt the soft fabric in his fingertips. He approached his friend and tapped on his shoulder. Michael turned his chair to meet Gav’s chest, so the sandy haired man handed him the shirt and went back to his seat.

He quickly unjumbled the shirt and smiled as he saw the design on the front. With the back facing everyone else, Ray couldn't help but grin. Michael turned the shirt around and found the “Property of Gavin Free” spread across the back. “Thanks Gav this is fucking awesome. Not to mention the sub tastes fucking amazing.”  
Gavin lost the color in his face, he hoped that Michael would run over and kiss him on the lips. The only thing he got was a thanks. “Oh... your welcome Mi-cool.” 

“I’m going to wear this now.” He ripped off his other shirt and threw on the new one on. With his new shirt one he pulled himself from his chair, and stretched causing his back to crack. “I’m going to get a soda to go with this. Anybody want one?” Everyone shook their heads no, and he left to go to the kitchen. Gavin followed like a sad puppy into the kitchen alone with Michael. “What the bloody hell was that Mi-cool?!” Gavin raised his voice enough to get the older man’s attention. 

“What do you mean?” Michael was truly wondering what had caused the Brit’s sudden outburst.

“I tell you that I love you and you just laugh. Now I give you a gift from my heart and you just say thanks.”

“You know Gav I just don’t want this Mavin thing getting to your head. Just take what I said yesterday and don’t take this joke to far.” 

Gavin was to mad for words and just stood there watch Michael leave to go back to lunch. He finally knew why Geoff had kept anyone in the office. He did it to show Michael that he would show everyone that he cared for him and would do it in a large group of people. The tattooed man was off to the right track. This lead Gavin’s thoughts to other ideas, he knew that Michael cared. Gav had to bring out those emotions in the American which was going to be a tough task but it could be done. 

After lunch, no one spoke of what had happened between the two boys. Gavin sat in silence for the rest of the afternoon. He had a lot of plans to make and in a short amount of time. Gav was leaving in a few weeks to England to film some more Slow Mo guys with Dan. He wanted to get this all sorted out before he left. Then an idea came to him. “This might actually bloody work”.


	5. The Ticket

The two boys went home that night after a long day of work. They were almost home when Geoff broke the silence, “Hey buddy. How are you doing, you’ve been awfully quiet all day”. Gavin was twiddling his thumbs not paying attention to his friend. “Gavin are you listening?”. 

Gavin picked his head up from the mention of his name. “Hm..What?”

“I asked if you were doing ok. That you have been quiet all day.” 

“OH... I’m okay. Just have a lot to think about.”

“Are you going to go continue this attempted rendezvous with Michael?”

“Yeah I have a plan in mind and I’m going to need some help with the details.”

“Of course buddy! I’m here to help” Geoff patted the young man on the shoulders as he pulled up to the driveway.

“Thanks Geoff. My plan is bloody top”. They walked into the Ramsey household while Gavin was telling him his idea. Geoff only nodded his head every so often to let his friend now that he was still there. Gavin finished telling his plans, causing Geoff to look him in the eyes and hugged him. “Gavin your plan is smart as dicks.”

“So do you think you could help with Michael?” Gavin started to blush from the complement, but tried his best not to show it.

“Yeah consider that part in the bag.” The Brit was pleased with himself and started to get up from the couch. He wasn’t hungry, so he darted up the stairs to his room knowing he had to get the arrangements, done so Geoff could tell Michael. After three hours of working Gav finally finished getting everything to go for tomorrow. The clock showed that it was ten minutes after ten. The pair had gotten home late because they spent so much time editing the videos for the week. The man was exhausted so he tucked himself into bed and drifted off to a peaceful night of sleep.

Gavin got up early from his stomach yelling at him telling him that he was hungry. He changed he threw on a new shirt, not bothering to change his pants because he slept in his jeans. Then he crept down the stairs trying not to wake any of the sleeping. If Griffon woke up from her sleep early she would bitch him out and Geoff would have to coax her back to bed.

When the Brit reached the kitchen he knew that he could be a bit louder so he eased up on his light footsteps. Slowly he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and fixed himself some tea. Them he sat in the living room drinking tea and eating some yogurt with grapes. Within twenty minutes Geoff was up getting ready to go to work.  
When the older man came down the stairs he was shocked to see a young Brit sitting and enjoying a cup of tea. “Your up early. Were you too excited for the day?”

Gavin peered up from yesterday’s paper and shook his head no. “My bloody stomach was hungry and woke me up” Geoff mumbled an Ooooh,and he went back to continue to go to work. The two left at seven thirty on the dot.

The drive to work was starting to get to Geoff. All he wanted was for his friend to shut up for five minutes so he could wake up some more. Of course Gavin couldn’t take a hint of Geoff tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Geoff couldn’t blame the man, he was excited and was so appreciative of him helping him out. Every other sentence out of the  
Brit’s mouth was some sort of thank you to Geoff. When the Honda pulled up to the Achievement Hunter office Gavin ran out of the car and into the building. Geoff took his time getting out of the car, he had the feeling that this would be the closest thing to quiet time all day.

Gavin zoomed past the half asleep Barbara and into the room with his desk. Everyone was in the office, but Michael. No one had said anything about the events that occurred yesterday. Not sure if Gav was serious or if was some sort of inside joke between the two friends. Only Geoff and Ray knew of the confession days before and Gavin hoped it stayed that way.

The Brit reached into his wallet and found the tickets he wanted to give to Michael. He walked over to the desk of his friends and set the ticket on his keyboard. Geoff came over to his desk, coffee in hand, and noticed the tickets on Michael’s desk. The only thing he did was nod his head and smirk.

Shortly after a tired Michael came into the office, sipping on his black coffee. He sat in his chair and booted his computer on. He still hadn’t noticed the ticket on his keyboard, but that was a given, Michael never notices anything when he was tired. When it came time to type in his password he finally noticed Gavin’s gift. He turned his head towards his friend with confusion on his face. “What the fuck is this Gavin?”

Gavin smiled and turned to face the American. “ It’s a plane ticket. You're gonna go with me when I go to back to the UK!”

“Ok, but I can’t go. I haven’t given in enough notice to Geoff. This ticket is marked for Friday next week.

Geoff butted into the conversation, “It’s fine we got this covered. We have enough Let’s Plays to last a while. And if we need some extra help Kerry is always willing to join.”

Michael thought it over for a second. This was a perfect time to go, he needed time away from work and some relaxation. Not to mention chilling with his best boy was always fun.  
“Sure I’ll go. It will be tippity toppers” He mocked Gavin’s accent which only caused everyone to laugh.

“But it will be My Little Mi-cool. You get to be in Slow Mo guys with Dan and I.” Michael only laughed at the Brit. Truth be told the American had always wanted to be in a Slow Mo guys doing some sort of stunt like something from Jackass. He also hoped that this was a sign that Gavin’s “joke” was over and that this trip was a sign of that. He loved the shenanigans that the two of them played. But Michael thought playing jokes on emotions was starting to cross the line.

“So Gav what kind of stunt or whatever will I be doing. I hope it’s nothing like the Immersion we did. I still can’t look at a fucking bag of Cheetos without gagging.”

“Oh you silly sausage you will find out when we get there. It is a secret and you’ll just have to wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best chapter. I didn't have enough time to make a plan so most of this was written of the top of my head.


	6. The True Slow Mo Love

The next week went by fast for Gavin and the rest offor the boys at Achievement Hunter. Gavin made the preparations for Michael and his visit to the UK. Dan was preparing the materials for the two lads’ Slow Mo Guys. The young Brit was hesitant towards asking his british friend, not wanting to strain a friendship. When Dan heard the news he didn’t even hesitate to say yes barely able to contain his excitement. This was the final piece to the love puzzle, and now all they had to do was arrive.

Geoff took the two boys to the airport at three in the morning. Michael hated getting up early, so he went over to the Ramsey’s house and made Gav stay up with him. Both were getting sleepy and the older man was harassing them about it. “I told you assholes to sleep before your flight.  


Michael only glared at Geoff from the passenger seat, “Oh shut the fuck up Geoff. It is too Goddamn early in the morning to hear your bullshit.”

“Someone is not a morning person” Geoff got a crooked grin on his face and laughed to himself. Gavin tried his hardest not to fall asleep, knowing that would only piss Michael off even more. The smooth ride of the car made it hard for that to happen, but he managed to keep his green eyes open until they reached the loading dock.

Geoff helped unload the bags at the drop off zone, and hugged the boys goodbye. When he hugged the Brit he whispered, “Good luck buddy” into his ear, and went back to his car. He waved at the two friends, then drove away to go back home. They checked in there bags, and went through security. 

Michael was in a bad mood and wasn’t happy with the women who ran them through the scanner. When they were cleared to move forward Michael turned around and looked back to Gavin, “What a bitch”. Gav only laughed at his friend and went to the area where their flight was.

They got there right when the boarding of the plane was, so they ran to get a space in line. After waiting for five minutes in line they got to there seats in first class. Michael was shocked to see that the Brit had gotten such fancy seats. “Hey Gav, Why are we sitting in first class? These must have costed a fortune.”

Gavin cocked his head and sat down in the window seat of the aisle. “Well I had so much airline miles saved up I thought it would be top to sit among the fancy”.

“Ok....Well I’m not complaining.”

“Are you sure you don’t want the window seat My little Mi-cool”

“Fuck no. It would freak the shit out of me. I hate thinking of being that high in the sky.”

“Ok I understand. I like the window seat. I feel like a bird or something.” Michael yawned and nodded to his friend. He was tired and couldn’t conjure a response to what Gavin had said. After the boring information from the flight attendants Michael plugged in his earbuds and fell asleep instantly. 

The Brit couldn’t help but watch as his crush fell asleep. He was perfect in Gavin’s mind and the way he slept made him even happier. His auburn curls hung loosely around his face and his eyes fluttered slightly. This peaceful sight also brought in a sleep for Gavin, so he started to listen to his music and drifted off to bed.

After a nine hour flight the boys had arrived to the United Kingdom. Michael woke up first and noticed that they were landing, so he nudged Gavin awake. By the time they got there and off the plane it was one in the afternoon in the UK. Dan was ready and picked them off at the pick up zone. “So lads are you ready to start to film the new Slow Mo Guys?”  
Michael was surprised to hear that we were filming right away. “Were going to to start to film today?”

Gavin looked at his friend and smiled, “Yeah you donut. We film for the first two days or so and then we go sight seeing”

“Well I guess that makes sense. I’m glad that I slept on the plane.” Gavin nodded in agreement. The rest of the car ride was spent by Dan explaining what they were going to do for the shooting. Some sounded boring to Michael, but he knew that a lot of their videos always came out looking kickass.

They went over to Dan’s home for the shooting. They got all of the filming done quickly and were pleased with what they got done. Some involved explosions, some used bangers and others were as simple as water dripping into a glass. Michael was exhausted, he didn’t realize the effort that went into making these videos. “So are we done for the day?” Michael was ready for a break to get some food and rest.

“There is one more that we have to do My Little Mi-cool. Dan is going to go get it ready.”

“What do I have to do in this one Gav?” Michael was in most of them except the water drops one. That one was simple enough for the two of them to do.

“All you have to do is watch what is going to happen. It’s like a reaction video.”

“I should have brought the goggles.” This joke made the two lads cringe,but also laugh at this inside joke of theirs. Shortly after Dan came out with this contraption that was on fire with a block behind it. Gavin lined up the shot with both a regular camera, as well as a slow motion one. Gavin handed a set of safety glasses to Michael and gave a thumbs up to Dan. “Okay Michael look at the block that’s on fire.” 

Gavin hit play and Dan took that as a signal to pull the lever that hanged to the side. A clearish liquid poured over the fire causing it to turn a multitude of colors. Every color of the rainbow was shown before the fire was extinguished. With the fire clear a silver block remained with writing on it. It said “ Michael Jones I truly love you. I said that I would prove it. Will you marry me?”  
This surprised Michael he didn’t know what to say or do. He turned towards a happy Gavin, “I.....I don’t know how to act. This Mavin crap wasn’t supposed to rub off on us like this. I just need to go.” Before Gavin could say anything Michael was gone. The young man collapsed to the ground and began to weep. Dan ran over to his friend and began to comfort him.

“You know B he has a lot of thinking to do. This is a lot to take in. But I know he’ll come around.” Dan cradled Gavin in his arms rocking him back in forth.

“I hope so. I risked everything bringing him here. I just pray that I didn’t fuck up this bloody friendship.” Gavin pulled himself from Dan, and dragged himself to a tall tree to prop himself against. Dan left to go and find Michael before it got dark. All Gavin could do was cry and hope things worked out for the best.


	7. To Blind to See

Michael was tired from the day of slow motion videos, so he didn’t walk very far. He found a field near Dan’s house and plopped himself against a nearby oak tree. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. Gavin wasn’t supposed to feel the same way I do. What the fuck is going on?” His head was facing his lap, causing his auburn hair to get into his eyes. Then he heard someone calling out his name in the distance. Michael only ignored it,but then he noticed a tall figure running towards him. He knew that it was Dan probably coming over to give him a lecture about hurting his best friend. “I don’t want to hear it Dan. I already know that I hurt Gav.”

Dan sat himself next to Michael, “I’m not out here to lecture you about Gavin. I came out here to ask you why?”

“Why what?” Michael was confused by Dan’s question.

“Why do you run away from someone who loves you back?”

“I...Wait how did you know?”

“I saw the look you gave him when you read the block. It was just a hunch, but you confirmed it now.” Dan only smiled a Michael knowing that he had caught him.

“Damn it. Your good at reading people. I don’t know why I feel this way. I should be happy that he loves me back. I.....I just don’t want to fuck up this friendship. Gav is my best friend and I don’t want to lose him.”

“Well if you don’t march your bloody ass back there you are going to lose him.”

“You're right,Dan. I’m about to lose my bestfriend because I was too blind to see that he cares.” Michael wiped the tears that had formed around his eyes and started to run back towards the house. “I’m coming for you Gav!” 

All Dan could do was chuckle. “Hey mate you're going the wrong way. My house is bloody that way.” Michael halted and ran in the opposite direction than what he was going. As he ran past the tall Brit he gave a thumbs up and went to go meet up with Gavin.

Michael stopped to catch his breath before he entered the gate to the backyard. He could hear Gavin’s sobs from outside, and it caused his heart to break. He had done this to his best friend. He was the one responsible for Gavin’s weeping. He was shocked that Dan didn’t beat the living crap out of him because if Michael was in Dan’s position he would have. 

Slowly Michael opened the large wooden gate to the yard. Gavin’s back was facing him, so he tried his hardest not to make any noises, not wanting to make him go away from him. He was now at the the backside of the Brit when he crouched down. His sandy blond hair was pulled over his eyes, but Michael could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.   
“Hey Gavvers. I don’t know what to say.”

Gavin lifted his green eyes to meet Michael’s brown. Then he lifted his hand and slapped the American so hard across his face that it echoed through the countryside. “You’re a bloody arsehole Michael Jones.”

Michael rubbed his tender face on the spot where Gav had slapped him. “Yeah I deserved that one. I really am sorry that I hurt you Gav. I didn’t it to end up like this.”  
Gavin’s sadness turned to pure anger, “Yeah well it fucking did! If you weren’t such a prick then we wouldn’t have to be here! I told you how I felt weeks ago, and all you did was bloody laugh in my face! I truly loved you mi-cool and you through that back into my face! Yo really are a fucking dick”

Michael only looked deeply into Gavin’s eyes not knowing how to act. He knew that all of this crap was true, and he wanted to fix it. So he pulled his face close to the Brit’s and pressed his lips against the others. Gavin tensed up from the shock of lips touching his own, but then he kissed him back. Then Michael broke apart from his friend’s lips, he had something to say to Gavin. 

“Gavin I’m sorry for being a dickwad. I’ve always felt the same way you do. When you told me that you loved me weeks ago I just thought you were joking. I hoped that it was real, but I didn’t want to say anything and ruin our friendship. When you gave me the shirt I was so happy that you really did love me, but I thought if I fucked up this relationship I would lose you too.”

Gavin grinned at Michael he was so happy that his best friend loved him back. He reached back in for a kiss and the American took the bait. They were so entranced with themselves they didn’t hear the gate open. Dan entered to see the pair together with locked lips, “Well I’m sorry to interrupt your love session, but I wanted to say that I’m glad things worked out for the best.”

Gavin pulled himself from Michael, smiling, and looked up at Dan. “ Me too. So Mi-cool does this mean that we're like boyfriends now.” 

Michael laughed at the younger man’s comment, “Hell fucking yeah it does.” Gavin got up to go get a jacket from inside the house. That was now leaving Dan and Michael alone. “Hey Dan I just wanted to thank you for talking some sense into you.”

Dan walked over and put his hand on the American’s shoulder. “Any time my friend. But I’m letting you know now it you hurt my B then you’ll regret it. Remember that I’m in the bloody army.”

Michael was shocked to hear this comment come out of the man’s mouth. He didn’t seem like the threatening type, but the things you learn about a person. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. I really care for Gav, and I don’t want to hurt him like that again.”

Dan nodded his head, and watched Gav come out with an oversized hoodie on. He took his arms and wrapped them around his new boyfriend.”I’m so happy that this worked. I love you My Little Mi-cool.”

Michael pecked a kiss on Gavin’s lips, “I love you too My Little Gavvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that it would be nice to right a sequel to this one, so stay tuned for a second part.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I am open to suggestions to make it any better. Also this chapter may be at a T rating but other chapters will get above the rating.


End file.
